


Breathe Even

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: Safe and Sound [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom Alec Lightwood, Gen, M/M, Magnificent Magnus Bane, None Sexual Dom/Sub, Panic Attacks, Sub Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Everyday Magnus came to care for his shadowhunters more, and in turn Jace trusted him more and Alec's love grew even deeper.





	Breathe Even

**This was written on my phone so I apologise now if needs be.**

Magnus let out a frustrated noise as once again his magic sparked and caused another light to die. It had been happening since yesterday, the fifth day without his Alexander and neither he nor his magic were pleased by that fact. He was seriously contemplating just opening a portal to Idris and dragging his lover home as he was even messing up potions he really could make blindfolded, he'd done it a few centuries ago just to prove to Ragnor he could.

His glare was drawn away from the miss coloured, bubbling concoction as he heard someone stumbling down the hallway before there was a gentle bump and as if something had fallen. Quickly striding across the room he opened the door.

There curled on the ground sat his favourite blond, ruffled and scrapped from the nights patrol, ichor and blood painting his figure but that's not what truly worried him.

Jonathan was staring off into space, his breathing ragged, his body trembling as he fell apart and the warlock didn't hesitate to open the portal he'd been contemplating, his heart aching for one of his shadowhunters.

It was all of twenty seven seconds before the tall, beautiful and imposing figure clad in a well fitted dark suit crossed through and was instantly by his parabatai's side.

"Jace." There was no response as Alec calmly called to his other half, hands cupping his face, blood smearing over his fingers. The brunette glanced over at his boyfriend and seemed to come to a desicion. "Jonathan." The word was sharper, a comand but the blond was still lost in his head, half way to hyperventilating.

Magnus watched in fascination as Alexander's strong hands slid down to curl around the younger's throat, slowly adding pressure until each breath whistled. Just as slowly the pressure was released and the blond whimpered, diving forward to burrow into his parabatai, clinging to him desperately, the elder taking it in his stride.

Alexander kept his tone firm but gentle, soothing the other until he relaxed, breathing evenly and seeming completely content in the moment.

"Jace." Dual coloured eyes glanced up into brilliant hazel. "Is it okay if Magnus heals you?"

The warlock held his breath, realising to late that his glamour had dropped but not feeling the need to replace it. Jonathan looked at him with so much trust that his heart jumped, warmth surging through him as he walked forward, crouching before the pair.

Magnus brought his hand up to the bloody scratches on the youngest's face first and let his magic caress his skin, blue and gold eyes fluttering shut as it wrapped around the shadowhunter, soothing him enough that he fell asleep.

Looking up Magnus met his lover's gaze and felt his heart jump at the deep love and affection, smiling dopely as Alexander leaned forward, claiming his lips in a soft kiss before he moved away, easily carrying the blond to his room.

The Warlock walked back to his lab and cleared away the mess he'd made earlier, sighing contentedly as strong arms suddenly wrapped around him. He moaned softly as his lover kissed down his neck, nuzzling into the skin there and Magnus felt his magic settle fully for the first time in days.

Alec smiled gently, turning his warlock around and looked at him in wonder because he knew that Magnus understood, Alec was the control and Jace was the chaos and sometimes that became to much for the blonde. Then again how could Alec really be surprised, Magnus was the only one who ever understood how much he truly loved Jace where as everyone else had dismissed and belittled his feelings, no Magnus knew, accepted him and still loved him regardless.

Cupping the warlock's face he kissed him deeply, trying to convey everything he felt, he was sure Magnus got it from the blinding smile he was bestowed with.


End file.
